Drowning Alone
by Evil Regal Tease
Summary: One-Shot-Prompt Guest- Could you do a one shot of CS, they go out of town (for some reason) and run into Lily... Or somehow Lily come to Storybrooke, and sees Emma use magic. Add anything else you want... :) Sorry but i don't write CS so i made it SQ, and also very regina centric! XOX hope you all like it.


**Guest-**  
**Could you do a one shot of CS, they go out of town (for some reason) and run into Lily... Or somehow Lily come to Storybrooke, and sees Emma use magic. Add anything else you want... :)**

**I don't really wrote CS but I can write that prompt as an SQ. ;) sorry.**

**And also, sorry that this became more regina centric than Lily or Emma, but that always seems to happen with my story's. So yeaaaa, sorry not sorry.**

_**Evil Regal Tease XX**_

X

"Come on regina. We need to get out more! Go on a real date! When was the last time you even left storybrooke?" Emma badgered her girlfriend for what seemed to be the thousandth time this week. Their 3 year anniversary was coming up and Emma wanted to do something special because she was planning on asking regina to marry her. Storybrooke had settled down, no new villains to speaks of.

"Uhm... when I got Henry..." Regina answered sheepishly.

"Regina! Live a little!" Emma laughed.

"Emma i don't want to leave. Storybrooke is perfect. It has everything we could possibly need! We can go on a date just fine at granny's or something!" Regina stood from her current position at her desk and walked around it to stand near Emma.

"Regina please! Please let me take you on a proper date baby! Pleasssssseeeee!" Emma asked, kneeling on the ground and looking up at regina, her hands tugging lightly and playfully at the brunettes pencil skirt.

Regina sighed, slightly exasperated, "fine, make the plans, I'll go with you out of storybrooke... But, just not far ok?"

Emma face broke into a huge grin and she kissed her girlfriend, rushing off to make plans.

So that Friday night regina sat on her bed with Kathryn contemplating what she should wear.

"Well where is she taking you?" Kathryn asked her as she stood in Regina's walk in closet looking through her clothes.

"That's just it! We are leaving storybrooke! I don't know where she's taking me, she says she wants it to be _'absolutely fucking perfect' _and for it be prefect it must be a surprise."

"This!" Kathryn called suddenly, holding a tight black backless dress with a lacy neckline. "You have to wear this! Oh my god you'll look perfect!"

Regina laughed but agreed with her friend and took the dress from her, she jumped into the shower and got dressed, applying her makeup and blow drying her hair.

"You can do all that with magic but you choose it do it yourself. Why?" Emma's voice startled her coming from the doorway.

"Because, miss swan, I like the outcome better when I do it myself" she stated giving Emma a quick peck on the cheek. "We ready to go?"

"Yep, Henry's over at my parents and the car is warming up."

Together they walked to the front door where she took Regina's coat and helped her into it. "You look beautiful by the way"

"You look quiet nice yourself" Regina said as she looked over the blonde, she wore black skin tight jeans, a deep red button up blouse and to Regina's surprise black healed booties.

They got into the car and Emma started to drive, she passed through the town and right to the edge of Storybrooke, slowing down significantly for when they crossed over. Regina's grip on Emma's thigh tightened and she let out a leave gasp when they left, all of her magic once again sucked from her body, it was not a painful experience, but also not a pleasant one.

"You ok?" Emma asked, she to had felt her magic leave her, but she was more used to not feeling it at all.

Regina nodded and gave Emma a slight smile, "just fine Emma. Really, just a sudden change"

They drove for about an hour before they pulled into a town, larger than Storybrooke, but smaller than any city's. Emma parked the the parking lot of a nice looking restaurant and put the car in park before tuning to Regina.

"Ready to go in? I've got reservations and everything" Emma smiled proudly at her planning.

Regina just smiled and shook her head, stepping out of the car and grabbing her coat and purse. Emma walked around the car to link her arm with regina before leading them both into the restaurant.

"Hello, do you have a reservation?" The woman behind the podium asked when they stepped into the room.

"Yes, Swan" Emma answers and the woman seemed to be looking through computer before she smiled and nodded. "Right this way, please" the woman said and led them to a back corner of the room.

"Thank you" Regina said to the woman before she sat.

"Your server should be here any moment to take your drink and appetizer orders." The woman smiled and walked away.

They waited for a few minutes, sipping at the water and talking lightly, mostly about the town or Henry. They were interrupted by a mans voice, "hello, I'm jake, and I'll be your server today, can i start you off with some drinks, or an appetizer?"

"Yes please, I'll have a glass of your best red wine and, could you tell me the specials tonight?" Regina asked.

X

After the dinner Emma and regina decided to take a walk through the town, they held hands and made there way toward the beach and sat on a near by bench. They simply say and listened to the stubble sounds of waves hitting the shore, hands interlocked and hearts beating together.

Emma leaned in first, placing a soft kiss to Regina's lips. Not to far after they started heatedly making out on the bench, hands grabbing at clothes and teeth nipping at skin.

A throat clearing behind them started them both as they jumped apart, both faces bright red and eye downcast.

"Excuse me, but the beach has a curfew, and you're out past it. And this is a no PDA zone of the town, little kids could be walking by and see you, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." And authoritative voice called to them as regina stood and smoothed down her dress, clearing her throat before speaking.

"I'm so sorry officer, we will be leaving now."

"Emma Swan?" The officer asked when she got a better look at emma, her voice changed completely, it went from being full of authority to full of regret.

"Excuse me?" Emma looked up at the woman, "do I know you?"

"It's lily? You know? From Minnesota!" The woman explained coming closer to emma and wrapping her into a hug. Emma stood still awkwardly before lightly wrapping her arms around the brunette woman as well.

Regina simply stood and watched, her glare becoming increasingly large the longer the hug went on.

Finally Emma pulled back from the hug.

"I'm sorry I threw away your number that night, I was just upset, I really regretted it, I just, I don't know, I don't like to be lied to" Emma explained, paying no mind to Regina's increasingly awkward and put off behavior.

"Don't worry about it, I never should have lied to you, I just, wanted to be friends" lily spoke back, and soon they were involved in a deep conversation, so deep in fact, that no one noticed when regina walked away, down toward the water.

She wondered until she found the waters edge, her heals in her left hand as she walked into the water, only stopping when it got up to her knees.

Her mind was a piece of paper scribbled on with a thousand different crayons. All the crayons a different thought.

_Would Emma leave me?_

_For Lily? _

_Did Emma love lily?_

_Were they together?_

_Would she bring lily back to storybrooke?_

_Would Emma leave Storybrooke?_

_Would she take henry with her?_

No. Regina would not let that happen.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she barely even noticed the huge wave coming to shore. The wave flung up out of nowhere and knocked her off her feet, her black pumps went flying and she fell under the water, being dragged back to sea. She barely got out a small scream before her lungs were filled with water and the oxygen was being sucked from her body at an alarming speed. Regina couldn't swim, there has never been the need to learn, as a child she wasn't allowed, as a queen as was not permitted, and as mayor she never saw the need to learn. Now though, now she saw the need. Because as her arms flailed and she sunk deeper and deeper into the water she realized that Emma wouldn't save her, this time Emma was with lily, and she wouldn't even notice Regina's disappearance. That was her last thought as she slipped into that darkness she was so used to and her eyes fluttered shut.

X

A small noise started then from conversation, unsure of what it was they simply kept talking for a moment before Emma realized that she and Lily must've talked for a while. She never noticed regina leave, but when she said her goodbyes and turned around, expecting to find her girlfriend and found the stop empty she panicked.

_Did she leave? _

_Did she think I was leaving her? _

_Oh god, what if something back happened. _

Emma turned back to Lily again.

"Regina's gone! We have to find her!" She said, though she knew that she was more than likely fine and Emma was just over reacting.

"Emma chill, she's probably fine, no worries, she like, walked off half an hour ago and wandered down the the beach, maybe she went for a stroll, we'll go and look for her." Lily said in a calming tone much like the one she had used as kids, helping Emma get out of her almost stealing charges.

"You saw her leave and you didn't tell me? Why!" Emma yelled, turning was walking quickly down the the beach.

"I didn't think it was a big deal, we were watching up" Lily explained, chasing after Emma. "And I thought, maybe if she left I could... I don't know, try and... Make a move on you..." Lily whispered at the end.

"What!? I'm with regina! Can't you see that!" Emma yelled at her, stills searching along the beach, starting to move faster now, the pit in her stomach growing.

"I... Well I... I was hoping... Never mind..." Lily mumbled. "Maybe she went for a swim" Lily shrugged.

"She can't swim! Regina can't swim she never learned..." Emma said, not searching the dark water. "Help me look dammit!" Emma yelled again as she waded into the water, her hands feeling blindly for anything slightly flesh like.

"Emma over here!" Lily called suddenly from about ten feet away, deeper into the water. "I found her! Call 911 she's not breathing!" Lily screamed pulling dreading wet body onto the sand. Emma quickly dialed 911 and told them the location before she ran over to regina and knelt at her side, interlocking her hands before pressing hard to her ribcage three times, then opening her mouth and blowing air into it.

"Wake up! Dammit Regina! You're not dead! You're not!" She screamed at she kept going. Just about to give up she placed a long lasting kiss onto Regina's purple lips and she felt the smaller body gasp for air, then start to cough and spit out water.

Once regina got her bearings she looked up at her love, "guess true loves kiss works outside of storybrooke too..." She smiled slightly, and Emma smiled through her tears as well, holding onto Regina for dear life.

"True loves kiss? What are you talking about?" Lily's voice startled them both.

Emma just laughed and shook her head.

"Come back to storybrooke and find out" Emma said, then kissed regina once more.

"Love you, oh yea, planned to ask you this, marry me?" Emma asked as she pulled a box from her pocket.

Regina laughed and nodded.

X

**Leave a prompt in the reviews! And please tell me what you think!**


End file.
